


december 1st: a pinch of sugar

by watergator



Series: december fic advent 2019 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: prompt: kitchendan comes home to find a treat waiting for him at home
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: december fic advent 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559341
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	december 1st: a pinch of sugar

Therapy is long and tiring. The waiting room is a little chilly, the old building must have a broken heating system because Dan spends the ten minutes he waits outside the therapist's office with his coat wrapped around his body and one leg crossed over the other as a nervous energy takes over him, making his foot tap uncontrollably against the floor.

His name is called and he gets up, instantly greeted by a familiar face and a much warmer office that has him shrugging off his coat and relaxing tense muscles.

They talk, like they always do and when Dan comes out he feels a tad lighter than when he went in.

He tells Phil that he calls it taking a metaphorical shit; getting to unload some of the discomfort of his brains stomach and letting it all just let loose.

Phil isn’t particularly fond of the expression but sometimes he likes to joke along and calls out to Dan before he leaves the house, telling him not to forget to flush.

The walk home is cold and shit. The weather is bitter and whilst Dan enjoys winter, he much more enjoys it in the comfort of being secluded within four walls with either the thermostat blasted up high or a toasty fire to wriggle his toes in front of.

He pulls his coat over him to shield himself from the wind and the cold and puffs out his cheeks where the skin of his face stings with the whip of the wind.

He’s taking careful steps up to the front door, making sure not to slip on the ice (again) and when he pushes open the door he instantly melts into the warmth that greets him, and he sighs.

He kicks off his shoes and lets his coat drop the floor, promising himself he’ll pick it up later.

“Phil?” Dan calls out.

There’s a beat of silence before Phil’s voice calls back.

“In here!”

Dan follows his voice towards the kitchen where he’s greeted by waft of something delicious and inviting.

His face lights up just as Phil’s does from where he stands on the other side of the kitchen counter island.

“You’re making cookies?” Dan asks, walking towards where the mess is scattered around.

A few mixing bowls are planted around the place, some empty, some already used. There’s flour over the counter; a stark contrast of white against black, and it looks like Phil managed to spill the little plastic tube of sprinkles, no doubt whilst he was probably trying to eat some. 

Phil grins, clearly looking pleased with himself.

“Just being a good housewife, darling dearest,” he jokes.

Dan picks up the nearest hand towel and swats it at him, earning him a shriek as he darts out of the way.

Dan chuckles to himself as he dips his finger into the batter and sticks it in his mouth, rather wetly and grossly, making strong eye contact with Phil as he pops it back out just to double dip.

All these years of saliva swapping and…  _ other  _ bodily fluids, a little bit of Dan spit isn’t going to bother Phil.

In fact, he picks up the hand towel Dan’s dropped back onto the counter and throws it over his shoulder rather leisurely. He cocks an eyebrow at Dan.

“Cookies are in the oven, we’ll have to wait for them to cool before we ice them,” he speaks to Dan like some baking professional.

They both know that that is far from reality.

Dan huffs a laugh, leaning back on the counter.

“And whilst I slaved over these incredible cookies, you, Mr Howell, have the honour of washing up, yeah?”

He tries to look confident but it just seems hopeful and as Dan lets out a bark of laughter, Phil’s shoulders sag and his cocky expression drops completely off his face.

Dan lets out a howl of laughter. “If you think  _ I’m _ cleaning up  _ your _ mess, you are clearly mistaken!” He shakes his head, cheeks ache with the grin he can’t seem to get rid of.

Phil rolls his eyes at him. “It’s not that bad,” he lies.

Dan takes a step forward and runs a finger through the little dusting of sugar that’s been left behind. He glances up at Phil who’s giving him a sheepish look.

“Fine,” Phil huffs. “I’ll clear up,” he gives up.

Dan puffs out his chest triumphantly.

“But,” Phil adds in quickly with a point of his finger. “You have to make the hot chocolates.”

Dan gives him a quizzical look. “Hot chocolates?”

Phil plucks one of the dirty bowls off the side and grins at him as he carries to it the sink.

“Hot chocolates,” he repeats. “For the cookies.”

Dan nods, feeling a smile pull hard at his lips.

“I think these things through, Daniel.”

Dan stops him in the middle of the kitchen to grab at his waist, Phil squawks in protest before he’s giggling again, making Dan giggle wit him.

“You’re the best,” Dan tells him. “You know that.”

Phil stares at him for a moment before he’s shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“If I were the best, you’d help me with the dishes,” he simply says.

The hand towel is just out of reach so Dan has to resort to a small smack on the arm that has Phil dramatically crying out before they’re both laughing again.

“Shut up,” Dan grins, letting him go in favour of heading to the fridge to grab the milk. “If you were the best you wouldn’t always make so much bloody mess wherever you go.”

He looks back to see the sly grin Phil has plastered across his face.

“That’s why you love me,” he says from his spot in front of the sink.

Dan grabs the lactose free milk and hums. 

“Maybe,” he smiles. “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
